Dental substances are often provided in devices allowing the substance to be dispensed directly to a desired location, for example on a dental pad or in a patient's mouth. Such dispensing devices typically have a chamber for holding the dental substance, an outlet, and a piston for extruding the substance from the chamber through the outlet.
A variety of dispensing devices are designed for dispensation of relatively high viscosity dental substances, like for example dental filling materials. Some of those dispensing devices are configured for use with an applicator providing an extrusion force that is sufficient for dispensation of high viscosity dental substances. In dentistry several types of manually operated applicators are available which provide leverage for increasing manual forces to provide sufficient extrusion forces. Many applicators are designed as a reusable tool which forms part of a dental practice's basic equipment.
Although a variety of applicators and dispensing devices are available there is a desire to provide a dispensing device which can be used with applicators already available in the market. Further it is desirable to provide a dispensing device which is easy to use in combination with such applicators, and which is further relatively inexpensive.